


Juntos y revueltos

by Ishida_Rio



Category: Free!
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishida_Rio/pseuds/Ishida_Rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque la vida es así, funciona y les gusta. Por son ellos y también los demás, por -por sobre todas las cosas- ellos.<br/>Grupo, trío, yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Free! No me pertenece. Esto es puro ocio. 
> 
> Notas: Esto es una serie de microdrabbles, con secuencia temporal. Iba a publicarlos como capítulos, pero son demasiado cortos.
> 
> Ni idea si habrá algo más. Si les gusta haré más :)
> 
> Feliz año!

**Disclamer: Free! no me pertenece en ninguna forma y en ninguno de los colores.**

**Notas: Esto es una serie de microdrabbles, con secuencia temporal. Iba a publicarlos como capítulos, pero son demasiado cortos.**

**Ni idea si habrá algo más. Si les gusta haré más :)**

**Feliz año!**

* * *

**Juntos y revueltos.**

* * *

**(00 - Prólogo)**

Viven en un departamento enorme, cerca de la parada de autobus que los lleva al tren, diez minutos hacia el centro de la ciudad. Tienen cuatro dormitorios amplios, pero usualmente usan solo dos, así que suelen recibir muchas visitas.

(Si no son Ran y Ren, es Gou o el espíritu de la abuela)

Cocinan, estudian, trabajan, se enojan, pelean, se reconcilian, se tocan, se besan, se ríen, lloran…

Juntos.

Como corresponde.

Los cuatro.

* * *

**(01 - Nanase)**

Haru estudia cocina en un pequeño instituto a 30 minutos de casa.

Haru nada con el equipo nacional como suplente. No le molesta. Sólo quiere nadar en una piscina tan grande como pueda.

Haru cocina pavo, pollo y salmón para practicar sus lecciones. Los acompaña con puré, verduras o pastas, según el ánimo o el clima. A veces, incluso, hace sopa.

Haru monta duro y exige más con gruñidos y dientes. Rasguña el pecho y la espalda. Parece que sufre, pero le gusta como el demonio.

Haru se levanta fresco como una lechuga cuando se ha quedado follando hasta las 3am. Se recupera flotando en la piscina olímpica.

Haru a veces mira de reojo a las personas en la calle. Se pregunta cómo serán en la cama. No le dice a nadie. Es curiosidad sana.

* * *

**(02 – Matsuoka)**

Rin se está recuperando de una lesión menor. Él tampoco pertenece al equipo titular en Australia, así que está en Tokio enseñando inglés mientras asiste a terapia en un bonito centro asociado al Comité Olímpico que está al otro lado de la ciudad. Va dos veces a la semana, y luego hace ejercicio en la piscina olímpica.

Rin en sus ratos libre sobreprotege a su hermana, y le promete dolorosas muertes a todos sus pretendientes.

A Rin le encanta tener la pieza más luminosa del departamento. Le gusta que tenga terraza y que entre el viento.

Rin canta a todo pulmón a Katy Perry cuando cree que está solo en casa.

(Hay un video de eso, pero no ha sido necesario usarlo en su contra)

(…Aún)

Rin es flexible y resistente, por lo que es el único que puede con dos al mismo tiempo. (Rin desata pasiones oscuras en los demás…. A veces da un poco de miedo)

Rin es erótico y sucio. Su calentura le hierve sobre la piel y a veces tienen que ir a buscarlo a lugares escabrosos. Lo saben. Su curiosidad es perversa y activa.

* * *

**(03 – Tachibana)**

Makoto estudia Educación Física en una conocida universidad en Tokio. Es inesperadamente bueno en anatomía y ha rechazado dos consejerías para cambiarse a carreras médicas en el área del deporte. Si logra titularse la siguiente primavera, lo pensará con seriedad.

Makoto tiene el ropero más grande de los cuatro (más grande que el de Rin, incluso). La universidad le ha vuelto pretencioso, pero los demás creen que es un buen cambio.

(Makoto tiene un club de fans en facebook con más de 2000 _likes_. También sabe que hay una foto con Haru en una posición comprometedora, pero no le importa mucho)

Makoto es un animal en constante celo. Coquetea a menudo y folla aún más a menudo. Le gusta ir profundo y tiene una garganta eterna.

A Makoto a veces le gusta estar abajo. Le gusta experimentar y jugar (y que jueguen con él). También le gusta morder y apretar. Su curiosidad está aterradoramente viva y no parece conocer límites.

* * *

**(04 – Yamazaki)**

Sousuke estudia fisioterapia en la misma universidad de Makoto. Es popular en toda la facultad de medicina, pero suele gastar parte del día evadiendo a sus acosadores (hombres y mujeres, profesores y alumnos), porque no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Sousuke canta sus temas favoritos en la ducha- Hay uno en coreano y dos en inglés. Rin le ayuda con la pronunciación y el significado. (Sousuke es uno de los alumnos de Rin, pero ellos tienen _clases particulares_ ).

Sousuke tiene la cama más grande de los cuatro. A veces se apretujan todos para dormir ahí, aunque saben que alguno despertará en el suelo.

Sousuke siempre está arriba, pero también le gusta que lo toquen (mucho) en la tina. Solo permite que Makoto lo penetre y la forma más rápida de hacer que acabe es con Rin y Haru arrodillados frente a él.

Sousuke suele mirar mujeres mayores de grandes pechos en el tren, pero no les habla. Su curiosidad es pasiva.

* * *

**(05)**

Los cuatro suelen salir juntos. Si no son clases, son trabajos, terapias o ligues…

Makoto nunca repite una tenida durante 10 días.

Rin no repite un amante cada 20.

Haruu no hace el mismo plato dentro del mes.

Sousuke jamás se enreda con la misma tetona dos veces.

Los cuatro cantan mientras ordenan el departamento. En lo que llevan viviendo ahí, les han pasado tres multas por ruidos molestos.

(Todo es culpa de Sousuke. Él compró ese maravilloso equipo de sonido.)

No caben todos en la tina. Se bañan de a dos (uno grande y uno pequeño, porque Sou y Mako no caben, pero eso no evita que a veces se vayan juntos al baño).

A Haru le gusta estar de espalda sobre la cama, con todos sus agujeros ocupados, y alguien ocupándose de él.

A Rin le gusta sentarse a horcajadas, para obligarlos a entrar juntos mientras usa la boca con el tercero.

A Makoto no le importa la posición. Solo le gusta. Y le gusta mucho (y rudo).

A Sousuke le gusta metérselos en 4. Se sujeta de los hombros y los apuntala hasta que no les queda voz.

Más de una vez han conversado de lo afortunados que son de tener gustos tan complementarios.

* * *

**(06)**

A veces se embriagan juntos y parece que fueran a derrumbar el edificio, por lo que prefieren ir a algún local o a la vieja casa de Haruka en Iwatobi.

Despiertan rotos en tantos pedazos que les cuesta levantar el peso de sus propios cuerpos.

Makoto vomita todo lo que tiene en el estómago y tiene la impresión de que el retrete tiene más semen que comida.

A Sousuke le duele tanto el pene que está convencido de que tendrán que cortárselo.

Rin aún está ebrio y llora por el pene de Yamazaki. Es su favorito.

Haru ya está en la ducha y no le dirá a nadie lo que sintió cuando fue al baño en la mañana. Además debe mantenerse atento y despierto, o cree que morirá ahogado.

Fermentan en la terraza enredando piernas y brazos. Necesitan hidratación urgente. Haru logra traer las bebidas.

Es casi media noche y Sousuke aparece con cervezas.

(Gracias a dios, los días siguientes son feriado)

* * *

**(07)**

Makoto está pensando en tatuarse. Rin cree que debería hacerse un piercing en la lengua. Sou sugiere una perforación íntima. Haru está en desacuerdo con todos.

Finalmente, Mako se perfora la oreja derecha. Rin reclama. Sou reclama. Haru suspira.

A veces simplemente no logran ponerse de acuerdo.

* * *

**(08)**

Rin decidió perforarse la lengua y los demás quedaron fascinados con el resultado.

Sólo las dos semanas de reposo y cuidados fueron terroríficas, sin embargo decidieron que un período de abstinencia no sería perjudicial.

(Follaron como conejos el día 16. A Haru casi se le dislocó la cadera. Rin no se levantó al día siguiente. Mako y Sou estaban felices y suavecitos)

* * *

**(09)**

Makoto inició su segunda carrera universitaria poco antes de terminar la primera. Seguía siendo un donjuan.

Haru fue contratado en el pequeño café que había abierto en la esquina.

Sou comenzó con el internado en el Centro de Alto Rendimiento del Comité Olímpico.

Rin tuvo que ir por dos semanas a Australia y lloró tanto en el aeropuerto que los guardias creían que estaban secuestrándolo.

Haru, Mako y Sou volvieron en silencio al departamento. Les pareció enorme y medio vacío.

Esa noche durmieron juntos y despertaron los tres sobre la cama.

* * *

**(10)**

Rin volvió un miércoles a las 9am. Sousuke, Haruka y Mako estaban esperando en la salida de la puerta de vuelos internacionales.

Los abrazos que se dieron fueron tan apretados que dolieron.

Todos le dijeron lo mismo.

"Te extrañamos".

* * *

**(11)**

El sexo esa noche fue lento y apasionado. Besaron, lamieron, mordieron… Todo muy despacio, meticuloso y con movimientos silenciosos y suaves.

Rin estaba en el cielo. Todos estaban pendientes de él. Podía sentirlo todo. Quería sentirlo todo.

Esa noche durmieron juntos en la cama del pelirrojo. Sousuke y Makoto despertaron en el suelo.

**++Owari++**


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se me ocurrió algo más y bueno... la estructura del fic lo permite. :) Disfrútenlo.

**(12)**

Una noche contaron anécdotas antiguas, y recordaron la primera vez que compraron condones.

Makoto contó que aprovechó que su madre lo envió por helado con sus hermanos pequeños, y compró una caja para aquella tarea de la clase de educación sexual que tenían desde el semestre anterior.

El dependiente miró a los gemelos y lo felicitó por aprender la lección. Entonces todos comenzaron a burlarse de él.

 

**(13)**

Rin era especialmente pegajoso cuando estaba con resaca. Le gustaba aferrarse a cualquiera que tuviera a la mano, y los convertía en su almohada viva.

Lamentablemente, ese día Nagisa y Rei estaban de visita, y a Ryuugazaki le había tocado acercarse a Matsuoka despreocupadamente.

Fue la primera vez que vieron al rubio echar humo por las orejas de los celos.

 

**(14)**

Cuando Gou estaba cerca, el sexo estaba estrictamente prohibido por indicaciones del pelirrojo. Sin embargo esta vez la muchacha vino a contar, muy alegre, que estaba lanzando su postulación a una escuela de pedagogía en la gran ciudad, y que su madre le había planteado la posibilidad de que vivieran juntos, al menos un tiempo.

Haruka disimuló perfectamente su sorpresa y negativa.

Makoto calculó cuánto tiempo le quedaría para estudiar si tenía que follar afuera dos veces por semana.

Rin se quedó mudo del shock.

Sousuke entonces tomó la situación por su cuenta y simplemente dijo “Si no te molesta que vayamos desnudos por el departamento, la falta de comida y las mujeres rondando toda la semana, no creo que haya problemas”.

El fin de semana siguiente, los cinco salieron a buscar un departamento pequeño. Aún así Gou se salió con la suya de obtener una copia de la llave y de arrendar terriblemente cerca de ellos.

 

**(15)**

Haruka estaba ebrio esa noche cuando dijo que no se imaginaba sin ellos, y que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso.

Ninguno supo bien qué decirle. Rin estaba tramitando su traslado definitivo a Tokio, pero Makoto y Sousuke tenían posibilidades de pasantías en Europa de un año cada uno.

Quedaban seis semanas para los resultados de la postulación de Yamazaki, y 8 para la de Tachibana.

Esa noche el sexo supo a despedida, y se acostaron en silencio, todos juntos en la cama de Yamazaki, pero ninguno durmió.

 

**(16)**

Que Rin fuera y viniera de Australia era una cosa. Que Sousuke finalmente hubiera sido aceptado en un centro en España era otra distinta. Pero que Makoto estuviera aceptado en Canadá era algo sideral, completa, absoluta y endemoniadamente diferente.

El puto otro lado del mundo. Un día en el pasado. Vuelos de 18 horas. Inviernos eternos. ¡El puto otro lado del mundo!

Haruka no podía estar sentado. Sousuke trataba de calmarlo recordándole que sólo sería un año. Rin estaba con Tachibana por su lado, intentando de que el castaño no botara la carta de aceptación por la ventana.

Cuando el pelirrojo apareció en la sala, jalando a Makoto como si llevara un enorme caballo cabizbajo, Haru supo que se había extralimitado. Se disculpó con tantas palabras como pocas veces le habían escuchado, pero Sou y Rin sabían que las posibilidades de que su gigante amable aceptara su pasantía finalmente, eran cercanas a cero.

Y cuando Makoto tomaba una decisión… Dioses, era tan definitivo como el sol en el cielo.

 

**(17)**

Cuando Makoto les dijo que había rechazado la beca a Canadá, a Haru se le fueron los colores de la cara.

Con voz clara, Tachibana les pidió que no se culparan, que lo había conversado bien con su profesor y que había una nueva oportunidad entre China y Alemania.

“Yo tampoco quería irme tan lejos…”

Ninguno pudo evitar que Nanase comenzara a llorar. No hubo razones en el mundo que lo convencieran de que la culpa no era suya.

Que Makoto fuera aceptado finalmente en Alemania fue como un mal consuelo. En su mente, Haruka había arruinado el destino de su mejor amigo.

 

**(18)**

Para animar a Haru, Rin decidió que era bueno hacer una fiesta. Tanto Sousuke como Makoto tenían que hacer cursos de idiomas antes de partir a sus pasantías, por lo que quedaban diez y doce meses para que cada uno se fuera.

Según Rin, era una maldita eternidad, y había que aprovecharla.

Mandaron a llamar Nagisa, a Rei, a Momo, Nitori y Gou y cuando llegaron, el pelirrojo exclamó con voz fuerte de que beberían hasta quedar borrachos, y que Gou debía acostarse a la una de la mañana.

“No me llames para estupideces, Hermano”

Con una sonrisa coqueta, la muchacha dijo que no necesitaba el recuerdo de su hermano ebrio, por lo que se retiraba a salir con sus amigas a un club.

“Yo también quedaré borracha, ¡disfrútenlo!”

Y las primeras tres botellas fueron para consolar al pobre pelirrojo, porque su pequeña hermanita no le había avisado que ya era toda una mujer.

 

**(19)**

Estaban todos ebrios cuando Nagisa hizo la gran pregunta.

“¿Cómo pueden vivir todos juntos? ¿Qué hacen para no matarse?”

Y fue, sorprendentemente, Makoto quien contestó.

“Follamos” Bebió un poco más y Sousuke lo secundó con un asentimiento de cabeza y completó con un escueto “Mucho”.

Haruka hizo salud por eso, y a Rei se le subió la sangre a la cabeza. Nitori se giró tan rápido hacia Rin que se mareó y cayó del sillón, mientras Momo reía y decía que ya se lo imaginaba. 

“Yo también quiero” dijo entre carcajadas, y sacarle a Haru de entre las piernas fue toda una odisea.

 

**(20)**

Rei no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar cuando despertó al día siguiente. Había bebido mucho menos que los demás, por lo que su resaca le permitía levantarse, y aprovechó el silencio sepulcral del departamento para abrir las ventanas y deshacerse del olor a tabaco y alcohol que apestaba las paredes.

Con paciencia lavó la vajilla, guardó los vasos y ordenó la sala.

Cuando terminó, observó la repisa que estaba en el pasillo de entrada, y vio que estaba lleno de fotos de todos ellos: Iwatobi y Samezuka. Iwatobi con Rin, Iwatobi sin Rin, Iwatobi con Rei, Samezuka con Sei, Samezuka sin Sei. Gou y ellos, Ama-sensei y ellos. Todos con todos. Estaba también la foto del equipo del padre de Rin. Había otra de Makoto y su amigo el viejo pescador. Otra con los gemelos. Rin y Sousuke de niños. Rin, Sousuke y Gou. Nagisa y su familia. Él mismo y su familia. Él mismo en el equipo de atletismo.

Y la verdad es que no tenía idea de cuándo y cómo esas fotos habían llegado ahí, pero ahí estaban. Juntas, todas, revueltas en un enredo de recuerdos tuyos, míos, nuestros y de ellos.

Juntos y revueltos, como siempre habían estado.

Y Rei sonrió, porque aunque la resaca no fuera hermosa, su amistad de años lo era y alguien tendría que apoyar a Haruka cuando Makoto se fuera a Europa, y alguien tendría que pasarle los pañuelos a Rin cuando Sousuke tomara su vuelo.

Nagisa y él podían hacer eso. Oh si. Definitivamente podían.

 

**(21)**

Cuando Haruka les dijo que él también había conseguido una pasantía, a Sousuke se le cayó el plato de comida de las manos.

“Me voy a Francia, el mes siguiente que ustedes”

Rin comenzó a reclamar que no se quedaría solo en ese inmenso departamento y, antes de ponerse a llorar, decidió que se iría a Europa también.

“Estaremos todos en el barrio” sonrió Makoto, y fue como si todo estuviera arreglado.

Nagisa y Rei cuidarían el departamento. Se juntarían en un país diferente cada mes. Sonaba fácil. Les pagarían por estudiar. Trabajarían. Europa era pequeño. Había trenes. Aviones baratos.

Oh si. Que fácil sonaba.

 

**(22)**

Los cuatro primeros meses con suerte se llamaron. Makoto en Alemania, Sousuke en España, Haruka en Francia y Rin en Inglaterra. Los cuatro estaban hasta la coronilla de estudios, trabajo e idiomas. Incluso Matsuoka estaba en problemas con el acento británico, pero era –sin duda- el que más fácil lo tenía.

Al quinto mes, un frío día de Abril, finalmente pudieron organizarse y quedaron de ir todos a casa de su pelirrojo compañero.

Se besaron como si quisieran tragarse, tocándose y sacando la ropa a tirones sin siquiera desarmar los bolsos.

Amanecieron follando y durmieron 12 horas seguidas.

Se quedaron encerrados todo el fin de semana. En ese momento de sus vidas, Europa era una mole que odiaban y que los separaba inexorablemente.

“Ya solo queda medio año” Dijo Haruka. “Aprovechémoslo y volvamos a casa”

En el aeropuerto, Rin dijo que nunca más (en los próximos seis meses) aceptaría que lo fueran a ver a la Isla.

“¿Porqué tengo que despedirlos a todos yo?”

El pobre Matsuoka lloró a mares con los tres despegues.

Se fue con jaqueca para la casa y se negó a entrenar en dos días.

 

**(23)**

Cuando volvieron a Tokio, Rin había dominado el acento británico y hasta le salía bonito. Haruka parecía que estaba burlándose de alguien cuando hablaba francés. A Makoto el alemán le sonaba como si estuviera atorado y Sousuke sonaba gracioso tratando de pronunciar la jota y olvidar la hache.

A veces hablaban en inglés solo para no perderlo.

Cuando follaban, se hablaban en todos los idiomas. Makoto fue el primero, cuando le dijo a Rin que se lo metería hasta la garganta en alemán.

(Era obvio. Con lo caliente que era, nadie creería que no follaría en un año entero)

Los demás lo hicieron a propósito. A Rin le calentaba que Sousuke le susurrara al oído que le partiría el culo en español.

Haruka jugaba su papel sensual pidiendo más en francés.

Matsuoka aprendió pronto las frases más importantes y las decía cuando quería.

Más de una vez les dio ataque de risa y no pudieron seguir.

Daba lo mismo, tiempo tenían de sobra.

 

**(24)**

Makoto volvió a Alemania seis meses después a un congreso. Un viaje corto de una semana, que auguraba ser un paseo en el campo y que terminó con una pelea en un bar y la perfecta nariz de Tachibana rota.

En la universidad le advirtieron que ese comportamiento no sería tolerado, pero no se lo tomó con seriedad.

Cuando los otros le preguntaron qué había pasado, les contó que una doctora con aires de superioridad lo había estado molestando desde el día uno, y cuando la había rechazado, ella esparció el “rumor” de que era gay.

“¿Y qué hiciste al respecto?”

“Me follé a su prometido”

El que le había partido la cara, era el padrino de la boda cancelada que debió celebrarse ese mismo fin de semana.

 

**(25)**

Sousuke les comentó un día que sus padres lo visitarían. Rin levantó las cejas con curiosidad mientras Makoto se emocionaba por la oportunidad de conocerlos, y hacía partícipe (involuntario) a Haruka de su felicidad.

El pelirrojo le preguntó si estaba bien eso. Yamazaki dijo que si.

Mirando a sus compañeros, a sus amores, a sus amigos, a sus cuartos de vida, supo –más que nunca- que todo estaba bien.

 

**(26)**

Se acercaba la navidad y Haruka parecía un poco estresado pensando en la cena. Armaba y desarmaba menús, mientras maldecía en francés la falta de buen vino en Japón, y la calidad de  frutas y verduras típicamente europeas.

“¿Y el postre?” dijo una noche, después del sexo. Los demás lo miraron –cansados- y decidieron llevarlo a comer mcDonald’s.

Como debía ser, la cena de navidad fue maravillosa. Se quedaron en la terraza bebiendo espumante y luego salieron a caminar el resto de la noche por la ciudad.

Haruka siempre parecía satisfecho con su trabajo, pero esta vez –simplemente- parecía irradiar luz.

Nada mejor que cocinar para la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postmortem: Bueno, he aquí la segunda parte. No sé si fue buena idea hacerla, pero aquí esta :) Espero que les haya gustado :P  
> Nos leemos!  
> La Rio


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este epi es más corto, porque –como me he demorado tanto debido a la muerte de mi Yamato (mi note) –mi intención es demostrar que sigo pendiente de los fics. Mi trabajo también está impidiendo que escriba tanto como desearía, pero espero ir solucionando eso de a poco.  
> Espero que les guste este epi. Es un poco más emocional y creo que ya el fic perdió toda línea temporal xD. Estoy pensando terminarlo en la cuarta parte, así que veré qué puedo hacer.

**Juntos y Revueltos**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

 

**(27)**

 La noche de año nuevo habían salido a celebrar con las multitudes cerca de la Torre de Tokio –espumante en mano –, y en algún momento, que no tenían del todo claro, Yamazaki había terminado sin zapatos.

Ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que volvieron al departamento y Rin empezó a reír como loco. El moreno hizo un gesto obseno y le dio un beso a cada uno con mucha lengua y manoseo. “Feliz año Amores” les dijo, con los ojos brillando.

Estaban ebrios como cuba.

Cuando despertaron, Sousuke estaba hirviendo en fiebre y tuvieron que salir con la resaca viva hacia urgencias.

 

**(28)**

Y había que decirlo. Sou enfermo, era un dolor en el culo.

Que le dolía, que no respiraba, que se moría, “mis últimas palabras…”, que no hagan ruido, que tiene hambre, que no siente las piernas, que se le caen los mocos…

“¿Podrías morirte de una vez para dejar de molestar?” le regañó Matsuoka “Es sólo una gripe.”

Haruka lo sacó de la habitación al tiempo que llegaba con una bandeja con sopa. Sousuke se sentó en la cama olvidando que estaba moribundo, asfixiado y potencialmente contagiado con ébola.

“Si quieres repetir, me avisas.”

Desde la sala, la voz de Makoto sonó avisando que él y Rin irían al supermercado. Nanase los fue a despedir para pedir algunas cosas y volvió mientras Yamazaki estaba empinándose el plato para sorber lo último de su comida.

-Tiempo que no estábamos solos… -comentó Haru, antes de quitarse la camiseta y meterse debajo de las mantas del enfermo –Podríamos aprovechar, ¿no lo crees?.

 

**(29)**

 

No pasó mucho antes de que Sou estuviera en pie de nuevo. Fuerte como un roble, se olvidó de todas sus últimas palabras y quejas (aunque Rin se esforzaba en que no le fuera tan sencillo).

 

-¿No te nos mueres entonces, Sou? –le preguntó Makoto, acomodándose en su pecho.

-¿Quién se va a morir de un resfriado? –rió, dejando un beso sobre la frente del castaño. –Sin embargo, tengo un hambre colosal. ¿Haru, qué tenemos de comer?

-Liebre al horno con verduras al vapor.

-¡Salgamos después de comer! –sugirió Rin, que estaba especialmente hiperactivo desde que supo que Gou estaba con un chico de la facultad.

 

“Debe ser duro no ser el hombre más importante de la vida de Gou” había dicho Haru mordaz, el día que la pelirroja les presentó a Kotaro, un corredor de la universidad de la chica. Se veía tranquilo y tenía todas las cosas que Kou amaba y Rin odiaba.

 

-Vamos a la piscina –dijo Makoto, sabiendo que sólo el agua podía tranquilizar los nervios del pobre Matsuoka. Ya tendría con él una conversación de hermano mayor a hermano mayor.

 

**(30)**

 

(Al final no salieron a ninguna parte. Estaban tomando té cuando a Yamazaki le llegó por correo privado una colección de edición limitada y remasterizada de La Guerra de las Galaxias, que incluía un lindo BB-8 que se controlaba por el celular.

Haru se tendió junto a Sousuke, que se relajó acariciándolo, mientras Makoto preparaba el blue ray y Rin corría por el pasillo con el juguete. Después se tendieron todos en el piso con varias mantas y comenzaron a ver las películas.)

 

**(31)**

Estaban todos de visita en Iwatobi para celebrar las pasadas fiestas, cuando el novio de Gou lanzó la bomba.

 

-¿Ninguno tiene novia?

 

En la sala de la casa Nanase, se hizo un silencio pesado durante unos cuantos segundos. Nagisa logró salir con una broma y distender el ambiente, pero los padres de Makoto ya habían intercambiado miradas sospechosas.

(La verdad es que habían vivido los cuatro juntos desde su partida a Tokio, y poco a poco habían comenzado a ”formalizar” su relación poliamorosa, dejando afuera las aventuras de una noche y los ligues.)

Nervioso, Rei bebió más de la cuenta y se embriagó rápidamente, distrayendo el tema y le permitió a los muchachos relajarse.

Haru haría sopa reponedora para Ryugazaki a día siguiente como agradecimiento.

 

**(32)**

-Oniichan, ¿por qué no tienes novia?

 

La pregunta de Ren hacia Makoto era ingenua pero, al mismo tiempo, tremendamente incisiva. El castaño sonrió con nervios, tratando de encontrar una forma de evitar el tema, pero algo en la forma en que Ran lo miró y luego lo evitó le dijo que no podía seguir evadiendo una explicación.

 

-Ren…

-¿No te gustan las mujeres? –lanzó la gemela. Algo en ella parecía herido u ofendido. Makoto tragó duro, pero finalmente negó.

-Soy bisexual, Ran. Estoy seguro de que ambos saben lo que eso significa.

 

Makoto se sintió un poco ofendido con la encerrona de su hermana, más todavía cuando descubrió que sus padres estaban escuchando tras la puerta.

 

-¿Tanto les preocupa que no me lo pueden preguntar a la cara?

 

Furioso, salió de la casa hacia el departamento de Sousuke. Le explicó a Haru por teléfono que no iría porque era el primer lugar en donde enviarían a Ren a buscarlo.

Los cuatro tomaron sus bolsos al día siguiente, se despidieron de Nagisa y Rei y partieron a Tokio de nuevo cargando, involuntariamente, el peso que se había instalado en el corazón de Makoto.

 

**(33)**

 

Haruka miró algo preocupado hacia el balcón. Desde el retorno de Iwatobi, Makoto se instalaba ahí, con el viento en la cara, a fumar en silencio.

(Aunque trataba de esconderlo, la verdad es que la pena se le notaba en todos los gestos.)

Había hablado con Rin y Sou, respecto a lo que podían hacer, pero no habían podido sacar nada en limpio.

Ese sábado helado, Haruka decidió seguir el calambre en las costillas que lo golpeaba después de correr sin respirar adecuadamente y abrazó a su mejor amigo por  la espalda, todo sudoroso.

 

-Ha-Haru…

-Te extrañamos…

 

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Sousuke estaba en la puerta de la cocina con una cerveza y Rin en el sillón con el control de la consola. Parecía que sólo estaban ahí, pero la verdad era que **estaban ahí**.

 

-Yo también los extraño…

 

Ese día hicieron el amor lento, con paciencia, como si fueran las 4am cuando eran recién las 5.30pm. Makoto lloró mientras se amaban, y los demás no lo dejaron hundirse. Se aferró a los otros convenciéndose de que ese sentimiento no estaba mal, y recordó cuando Haruka les dijo que no se imaginaba sin ellos en el futuro.

 

-Quiero… estar siempre con ustedes… todos juntos… ¿está mal?

 

Durmieron juntos y, como de costumbre, uno de ellos amaneció en el piso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la cuarta parte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Free! No me pertenece. 
> 
> Notas: No puedo evitarlo, lo mío es el angst y me cuesta demasiado no hacer sufrir a un personaje como Makoto :)
> 
> Notas 2: Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Este es el último capítulo de mi primer fic poliamoroso en la vida. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque ni de cerca es como pensé que podía ser, pero me alegra poder terminarlo.

**Juntos y Revuelvos**

**Capítulo IV - Final**

* * *

 

**(34)**

Mirar hacia atrás era un ejercicio complicado. Era extrañar. Era preguntarse si pudo haber sido distinto.

Makoto miró con nostalgia las fotos de su niñez, en donde compartía con sus amigos y familia la alegría que la natación le traía.

Estar solo era un ejercicio de fortaleza diario. Aguantar la distancia era tortuoso, pero se había convencido a sí mismo de que debía valerse por sí mismo y decidir si realmente tenía la valentía de aceptar sus sentimientos y explicarlos correctamente.

Como recordatorio: Un arete, una pulsera y un anillo. Rin, Sousuke y Haruka.

Respiró profundo y aguantó el aire un período que le pareció eterno.

El aire canadiense era helado y le calaba los pulmones.

Quinta semana sin verlos. Aún quedaban 19 por delante.

 

**(35)**

Sousuke fumaba en la terraza con un café en la mano. Lo extrañaba como al demonio.

El silencio se había hecho recurrente. La rutina difícilmente volvía a ser lo que era.

El peso de la ausencia de Makoto era innegable y doloroso. La necesidad de ese vacío también parecía inevitable.

Durante años vivieron juntos una fantasía en la que no necesitaban justificarse ante nadie. Simplemente eran cuatro jóvenes guapos viviendo juntos.

Pero el tiempo avanzaba sin tregua. La sociedad exigía hitos en la vida de sus miembros.

No sabía por qué habían sido precisamente los Tachibana los que no habían entendido lo que vivían.

El enorme departamento se sentía medio vacío cuando uno faltaba. En la cama todos despertaban sobre el colchón.

Apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que cortó el cigarrillo.

Miró la pulsera y el anillo. Sintió el peso del arete en su oreja.

Quinta semana sin verlo. Aún quedaban 19 por delante.

 

**(36)**

Salió de la piscina olímpica en silencio. El entrenador lo felicitó por su impecable registro y le dijo que la siguiente semana harían ejercicios de resistencia, para poder comenzar a probar distancias nuevas.

Rin asintió con aplomo y fingió que leía sus estadísticas con mucha concentración.

Intentó pensar en el agua y en la forma en que esta lo abrazaba. Intentó pensar en cómo mejorar sus tiempos y en prolongar un poco más su estancia en la competencia internacional 

Si los mocosos del equipo B creían que no había escuchado que “se estaba poniendo viejo”, estaban muy equivocados.

Se llenó de ira de un momento a otro. Y era entonces que la tranquilidad de Makoto le hacía falta de manera insoportable. Saber que el castaño no estaría cuando volviera a Tokio; que estaba a un océano de distancia, solo (un día en el pasado), que quizás se sentía miserable y pequeño como un niño cuando seguía siendo una orca que nadaba en el hielo confiando en el próximo respiradero estaría cerca, pero temiendo que estuviera lejos, estaba matándolo.

Agotado de todo, se dejó caer en la cama del dormitorio australiano de una ciudad cuyo nombre ya no recordaba. Pero lo había prometido… cuando Makoto volviera, la selección japonesa olímpica estaría definida y él debía estar dentro.

Apretó el puño y sintió el tintinear de la pulsera, mientras el anillo le apretaba el dedo. El arete le enfriaba la piel, pero le recordaba que tenía una meta que debía ser cumplida y que tenía un plazo impostergable.

Quinta semana sin verlo. Aún quedaban 19 por delante.

 

**(37)**

Haruka esperaba nervioso en un café elegante del centro de Tokio. Había escogido uno relativamente lejos de la estación de trenes y no se había ofrecido a pasar a buscar al matrimonio Tachibana, a propósito.

Si Akira y Reika Tachibana querían hablar con él de su hijo mayor, entonces tendrían que ir donde él estuviera. Sin embargo no los invitaría a la casa que compartían junto a Rin y Sousuke. Ese era un templo sagrado en donde ellos habían perdido el derecho a entrar en cuanto rechazaron a Makoto con crueldad.

Reika-san parecía asustada cuando llegó. Su marido estaba más tranquilo, pero con evidente incomodidad en sus gestos. Había pasado casi un año desde que Iwatobi se había convertido en un destino que no visitaban, y los adultos no sabían bien como desenvolverse con ese muchacho que siempre conocieron y quisieron, en un ambiente al que no estaban acostumbrados y con un sentimiento en el pecho que no sabían cómo describir.

Akira-san inició la conversación con un dubitativo “Haruka-kun…” y Nanase agradeció que, al menos, entendieran que ya no era “Haru-chan”. No quería volver a ser mirado como hijo por ese matrimonio, a menos que lograran que Makoto volviera y fuera el de antes.

(El de antes, por un demonio)

Los dejó hablar acerca de las apariencias, de lo correcto, de moral y de “lo normal”. Dejó que le hicieran preguntas y las contestó breve pero correctamente.

“Makoto era feliz. Y no parecía importarles por qué…” Les dijo, cuando pidió su segundo café. Los mayores lo observaron en silencio, mientras el nadador parecía perderse a ratos en la contemplación del anillo de plata (que, aunque no lo sabían, tenía en su interior grabado S.M.R.H.), mientras la discreta pulsera y el arete pasaban desapercibidos.

Los Tachibana le dijeron que estarían tres días en la gran ciudad, y que esperaban poder entender mejor lo que ocurría en ese tiempo. Haru los despidió en la puerta del café y no se ofreció a ayudarlos a encontrar su hotel.

Miró el cielo y vio que las nubes estaban cubriendo todo. Suspiró.

Quinta semana sin verlo. Aún quedaban 19 por delante.

 

**(38)**

Su colapso los había tomado a todos por sorpresa. Era un día de mayo cuando lo encontraron desmayado en el pasillo.

Asustados, lo llevaron al médico, en donde quedó en observación por una noche.

Su teléfono no paraba de sonar. Mensajes llegaban uno tras otro, tal como las semanas anteriores, desde las fiestas en Iwatobi. Cansado, Sousuke abrió el aparato, para saber quién requería con tantas ganas a Makoto.

El contenido de los mensajes, todos provenientes de Ran, le heló la sangre y, por un segundo, dudó si mostrárselos a los demás.

 

“Todavía no te mueres?” rezaba el último “Celebrando tres meses sin verte” decía otro.

 

¿Cómo no se habían enterado de eso? ¿Por qué Makoto nunca les había dicho nada?

Cuando Tachibana despertó, los tres estaban alrededor de la camilla, con una enfermera con cara de miedo que trataba de explicarles que no podía haber tanta gente en la habitación.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, ninguno se atrevió a empezar el tema.

 

“Tu celular se nos perdió en el camino” le mintió Sousuke, tendiéndole una caja nueva “Te compramos otro.”

 

Los tres notaron cómo eso pareció revitalizar a su compañero. Les agradeció con una sonrisa e hizo un chiste acerca de preocuparse más de su salud.

Cuando lo dieron de alta, un martes al mediodía, Makoto levantó las cejas con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno debía trabajar ni estudiar.

 

“¿Pasa algo?”

 

Haruka dijo “Boté tu celular a la basura” y Makoto entendió que estaban enterados de lo que pasaba. Se disculpó en voz baja y Rin saltó a abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza.

 

“No te alejes” le susurró el pelirrojo, sabiendo que hablaba por todos. “Me muero si me falta alguno.”

 

Desde ese día hasta la tarde que el castaño les informó que se iba a Canadá por 6 meses a un diplomado en medicina deportiva, que le servía para su tesis, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido.

 

“Lo siento… pero creo que es bueno para mí estar solo un tiempo.”

 

Los demás sabían que eso no era verdad, pero Makoto necesitaba ordenar su mente y no lo conseguiría en Tokio.

Rin comenzó a llorar camino al aeropuerto. Haruka cuando Tachibana se despidió y se acercó a las puertas de embarque internacional. Sousuke cuando volvieron a casa y se acostó con un nadador en cada brazo.

Les faltaba un pedazo de vida.

Semana uno. Quedaban 24 por delante.

 

**(39)**

Haru tuvo que admitir, durante su segunda reunión con los Tachibana, que no lograría nada sin enseñarles cómo vivían, por lo que detuvo la perorata sobre hijos y formar familia y les pidió que lo acompañaran.

Sousuke estaba en el Centro Olímpico en ese momento y Rin aún no volvía de sus últimos días de preparación intensiva en Australia. El departamento estaba limpio y en silencio, pero guardaba la esencia de la presencia de cada uno.

Las medallas del pelirrojo estaban colgadas junto a los títulos enmarcados de los demás. Una serie de fotografías adoraban las repisas, una carpeta con recortes de los triunfos de Matsuoka y de las competencias culinarias de Haruka, más algunos regalos significativos y galvanos que tanto los deportistas como la Universidad les habían dado a los otros dos.

Era un mueble lleno de triunfos y sonrisas. Había una serie de álbumes ordenados cronológicamente, desde la más tierna infancia de cada uno (y los Tachibana pudieron reconocer otros amigos de su hijo en ellos, como Nagisa y Rei), más fotos familiares y otras más actuales.

También notaron que las últimas fotos del último álbum eran de la navidad pasada.

En una caja pequeña, en el fondo del mueble, Haruka les mostró las fotos que habían sacado de sus marcos, y que correspondían a los hermanos menores de Makoto. Les dijo que recién las habían sacado cuando había partido a Canadá, ya que no se los había permitido antes.

Era un departamento poco común. Casi muy ordenado para ser de cuatro adultos jóvenes. La cocina era espléndida y tenía equipamiento excelente. Un gran televisor adoraba la sala, y los sillones eran –claramente- gusto de Makoto y combinaban con la alfombra.

 

“Gracias a ustedes, esto ya no lo hace feliz” les dijo Nanase, de forma acusadora, sin importarle más las apariencias. “Gracias a ustedes, y su estúpida normalidad, todo esto que construimos le causa dolor.”

 

Y aunque la mayor parte de la vida en grupo la hacían en el dormitorio de Sousuke, Haruka los llevó al de su hijo, para que vieran que era casi igual al de Iwatobi. Había una amplia cama, un escritorio, un mueble con demasiados libros (en japonés, en inglés, en alemán y también en francés y español, aprovechando los idiomas de los demás), peluches de delfines, una consola y un televisor más pequeño.

Reika-san finalmente rompió a llorar y balbuceó que no podía entenderlo, pero que quería a todos sus hijos felices y juntos alrededor de la mesa.

El tercer día no se vieron. Haru tampoco se ofreció a llevarlos de vuelta a la estación de tren, ni mandó saludos a los gemelos. Sin embargo, llamó a Rei y le pidió que él y Nagisa fueran a Tokio a pasar algunos días. Que necesitaban un poco de compañía.  Ryugazaki le prometió que irían en cuanto pudieran.

Lloró cuando colgó por la soledad que sentía.

Quinta semana sin verlo. Aún quedaban 19 por delante.

 

**(40)**

“En cuanto pudieran” se convirtió en ese mismo fin de semana. Nagisa llegó con una enorme bufanda rodeándole el cuello y saltó sobre el primero que vio en la puerta, sin importar quién fuera. El premiado fue Rin, que había llegado esa misma mañana desde Australia y se disponía a descansar un poco cuando decidió abrir la puerta.

 

Ese día Haru no tenía que ir al restaurant así que cocinó un delicioso almuerzo para todos, mientras Rei admiraba la belleza de los platos que preparaba y Nagisa se divertía con Rin y Sousuke en la sala con la consola de juegos.

Antes de llevar los platos a la mesa, el de pelo azul le preguntó a Nanase cómo lo estaban llevando. Él le contó de la visita de los Tachibana y de sus impresiones y se sorprendió cuando Ryugazaki sonrió.

 

“Todo estará bien, Senpai” le dijo, con mucha seguridad “¿Cuántas veces Makoto-senpai se ha alejado de ti y ha vuelto?”

 

Haruka recordó aquella vez, de niños, cuando lo encontró frente al mar. También cuando le avisó que se iba a Tokio sin esperar a que él mismo decidiera su futuro y cuando postuló a Canadá por primera vez.

Todas habían sido iniciativas no conversadas de Makoto, pero finalmente todas habían terminado siendo una instancia para que ambos se reencontraran con más fuerza y más unidos que nunca.

(Todas, sin embargo, habían significado también un profundo dolor para Tachibana.)

 

“Quinta semana sin verlo” dijo, con pesadez. “Aún quedan 19 por delante.”

 

Rei tomó dos platos y enfiló hacia el comedor. Al pasar por la puerta, volteó y volvió a hablar, obligando a Haruka a secarse las lágrimas antes de reunirse con los demás.

 

“La quinta semana está terminando, Senpai. Ya solo quedan 19.”

 

**(41)**

La sorpresa los llenó cuando Nagisa y Rei anunciaron su traslado definitivo a Tokio. Nagisa les dijo que iban a esperar para cuando Makoto volviera, pero finalmente decidieron adelantar las cosas.

 

“¿Y si llamamos ahora?”

 

Sou, Rin y Haru se miraron un poco nerviosos. Ciertamente habían hablado poco esas cinco semanas, respetando los horarios de Tachibana y en llamadas que no duraban demasiado, sin embargo no habían terminado de calcular la diferencia horaria cuando el rubio ya estaba instalado frente al moderno televisor que podía conectar a su teléfono (el cual ya estaba marcando por Skype a su amigo) y llamando a los demás con la mano.

Makoto apareció en la pantalla somnoliento, pero claramente despierto y sorprendido. Hazuki lo saludó como si se hubieran visto el día anterior y le dijo que estaban todos juntos.

Nagisa hizo su magia como siempre y mientras hablaban como si nada pasara, los otros pudieron ver como el brillo volvía a los ojos de Makoto.

 

“¡Te extrañamos!” dijo Sousuke en un impulso, durante un segundo que el rubio guardó silencio “Vuelve pronto…”

 

Rin sintió cómo Haru tomó su mano con ansiedad y la apretó con fuerza, entrelanzando los dedos, demostrando –por primera vez –lo mucho que le pesaba el viaje de su mejor amigo.

 

“Si nos engañas, lo sabremos” bromeó ante la cámara, abrazando a Haru por el cuello “¡Así que mantenlo dentro de tus pantalones o te castraré a la vuelta!”

“¡Te amo, Makoto!” dijo Haru, finalmente, sorprendiéndolos a todos. “Te amamos…”

 

Entonces lo escucharon. Junto a los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, al anillo, a la pulsera y al arete, las palabras que solucionaron todo.

 

“Yo también los amo”

 

Nagisa hizo una expresión exagerada de felicidad y estuvieron conversando y riendo hasta que a Makoto le dieron las 4.30am.

Haruka no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a Nagisa y Rei cuando enfilaban a su dormitorio, que usaban como de invitados.

Entre la mudanza de sus amigos, el restaurant y la definición del equipo olímpico de natación, las semanas pasaron volando y, sin que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban en el aeropuerto. Y ahí estaba. Considerablemente más delgado, con los lentes colgando del puente de la nariz, leyendo algo que parecía abstraerlo del mundo mientras caminaba con el carro lleno de maletas.

Rin y Haru se le tiraron encima sin contemplaciones, reclamando la falta de anticipación para verlos. Sousuke se rió cuando vio el contenido de lo que Makoto leía. Era un correo de un amigo en común del equipo olímpico. “Makoto-kun, no le digas a nadie que lo supiste por mí. Este es la lista de la selección olímpica de natación…”.

Por supuesto, el nombre de Rin estaba en ella.

Yamazaki levantó de un impulso al castaño cuando pudo sacarse a los otros dos de encima y le dio un abrazo tan apretado que le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

Tachibana respondió todos los gestos sin pudor ni preocupación por la gente que los rodeaba. Solo sonreía y trataba de tocarlos a todos, tratando de no llorar.

 

“Los extrañé tanto…”

 

Fin día 185. La semana 24 había terminado.

 

“Vamos a casa…”

 

En el departamento, Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Momo, Nitori, Seijuuro  y otros amigos de la universidad y los trabajos estaban esperándolos. Entre ellos, reconoció Sousuke, el soplón que le había enviado el mail a Makoto, el entrenador de la selección de natación japonesa y el entrenador australiano de Rin.

A Matsuoka se le fueron los colores de la cara. La presencia de sus entrenadores solo podía significar una cosa.

 

“Autorizado a embriagarte, Maldito CabezaDura” le dijo en japonés su entrenador personal.

 

A nadie le importó que fueran las 10 de la mañana. Haru comenzó a cocinar, ayudado por Rei y Momo, mientras los demás acosaban a Makoto con preguntas sobre Canadá y Rin parecía absorto en su nube de felicidad.

En medio del revuelo, una torta apareció. Era un modelo sencillo, y Sou, Rin y Mako reconocieron que era la primera torta que Haru había hecho para ellos una vez terminada su especialidad en repostería. Tenía merengue italiano y escrito en chocolate “Bienvenido Makoto” con una hermosa caligrafía cursiva.

El pastel era considerablemente pequeño para todos los presentes, pero de alguna forma todos comieron. Nagisa incluso se las arregló para repetir. Salió champaña, salió cerveza y de pronto Rin terminó de entender lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a llorar con la foto de su padre entre las manos.

Sou suspiró ante el escándalo en su casa. Su casa. Su hogar volvía a estar completo. Makoto volvía y Rin estaba en las olimpiadas. Haru estaba en la cocina, y él vigilaba desde su posición privilegiada que todos estuvieran bien. Estiró los brazos y sintió cómo el aire llenaba sus pulmones. Estaba completo de nuevo. Era la mejor sensación del mundo.

 

-¡A beber de una vez! –gritó, encendiendo el famoso equipo de sonido que tantas multas les había generado en todos esos años. Ya tendrían tiempo de ordenar, y dar la bienvenida familiar a su castaño favorito. -¡Makoto, tú primero!

 

Y todo pareció volver a su cauce. Todo como debía ser. Quizás las cosas con la familia de Tachibana aún no estaban resueltas, pero el tiempo se encargaría de eso (y si no lo hacía, ¡qué diablos! Se lo perdían), pero ahora Makoto estaba de vuelta, con más energía que nunca, dispuesto a que siguieran siendo los cuatro, como desde hace tanto, asumiendo su amor extraño y populoso como la realidad que querían vivir.

Se pasaron toda la tarde tirándose besos a escondidas, toqueteando al castaño al pasar, disimulando miradas lujuriosas y gestos obscenos porque no todos los invitados estaban enterados de la verdad (y la verdad no les interesaba que se enteraran, tampoco).

Tres veces Makoto se perdió de la vista de los invitados. Una con cada uno de sus amores. En todas volvió sonriente y contento, sonrojado y feliz.

(Si el entrenador se enteraba que Rin podía meterse la polla del castaño hasta el fondo, probablemente lo sacaba del equipo titular por pervertido, así que se limpió la comisura de los labios con disimulo y sonrió cuando volvió de la bodega con tres botellas de vino más para beber.)

(Y si los otros se enteraban que Haru dejaba que Makoto se la metiera casi de golpe y hasta el fondo del culo, quizás nunca más querrían ir a la casa, así que se acomodó bien los pantalones y caminó con naturalidad, pensando que no había nada mejor que ese calorcito agradable en las entrañas.)

(Y si supieran lo que a Sousuke le gustaba el trasero de Tachibana, lo más seguro es que pensaran que era medio psicópata y lo denunciaran, así que trató de no mirarlo mucho, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo cuando se cruzó con él cerca del segundo baño, en donde había lubricante y condones (como en todos lados, estratégicamente ubicados) y aprovechó de poseerlo dando algunos buenos mordiscos.)

 

-Al fin solos. –suspiró Makoto cuando terminaron de ordenar y se fueron al dormitorio.

-Solos. –repitió Haru, que estaba borracho.

-Haru, Haru, di “paralelepípedo”. –Rin también estaba borracho.

-Chúpalo, Matsuoka –respondió Nanase. Mako se quiso adelantar para detenerlos, pero Sou lo detuvo de la cintura.

-Déjalos pelear, aprovechemos el tiempo. Ya se nos unirán.

 

Hicieron el amor, tuvieron sexo sucio, hicieron el amor de nuevo y volvieron a follarse con saña. Los ebrios se quedaron dormidos antes y Yamazaki aprovechó de monopolizar a Tachibana hasta el amanecer.

 

-No vuelvas a irte –le dijo, abrazándolo por la espalda, besando todas las marcas de mordidas que dejó. –No podría soportarlo.

-Lo siento Sou. No pasará de nuevo.

 

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Haru comenzó a llamarlo en sueños. Se incorporó y le dio un beso en los labios a cada uno, y finalmente se acomodó a dormir.

 

-Estoy en casa…

 

Y no pudo enojarse cuando despertó en el suelo. Simplemente rió con ganas (despertando a los demás) y les robó una almohada, para dormitar un poco más.

Al rato, estaban los cuatro en el piso, piernas y brazos enredados, melenas de colores y abrazos que se cruzaban.

Juntos.

Como corresponde.

Los cuatro.

 

**.~Owari~.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postmortem: La verdad no tengo nada que decir. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el side story :)


	5. Side Story

**Side Story**

**“Lazos de Familia”**

 

Reika Tachibana era una mujer agraciada y sumisa. Así la describiría la mayor parte de la gente que la conoció después de la preparatoria. 

 

Akira Tachibana era un hombre responsable. Sus lentes le daban un aire tranquilo, y trabajaba arduamente por su familia. Así lo describiría la gente que lo conoció después de la universidad. 

 

Pocos sabían que Reika había sido expulsada de una secundaria por una pelea contra una pandilla. Menos aún sabían que Akira tenía en su registro un arresto por beber en la vía pública. 

 

No muchos sabían que Akira odiaba usar lentes cuando estaba en la escuela media, y que Reika había usado el cabello tan corto como un muchacho en el último año de primaria. 

 

Sin embargo había algo que todos sabían: Akira y Reika hacían su mejor esfuerzo todos los días por su familia desde que decidieron comprometerse. 

 

El día que Reika se declaró, se anunciaba un tifón. En la televisión los noticiarios conminaban a los habitantes de la ciudad a abastecerse de víveres y agua, y de cerrar bien sus casas y refugiarse, en caso de vivir cerca de la costa. 

 

-Aprovecha el tifón para pensarlo -le dijo, muy seria, apuntándolo con el dedo. -¡Y no te atrevas a rechazarme! 

 

El pobre Akira apenas asintió con la cabeza antes de que Reika se alejara a grandes pasos, con la falda larga de pandillera volando con el viento y la cara tan roja como un tomate. 

 

(Él le diría muchos años después a su -entonces- novia, que el viento era tan fuerte que le vio la ropa interior, y que nunca olvidaría que era azul con rayas grises.)

 

Reika había renunciado a la universidad por ser madre, y Akira corría todos los días de vuelta del trabajo para ver a su muchacho crecer. 

 

Su pequeña flor. La luz de sus vidas. Makoto. Con esos ojos verdes tan claros y esa sonrisa tan inocente. 

 

Su niño hermoso. Su hijo amable. Makoto. Con esa torpeza adorable y esas lágrimas fáciles que sólo pasaban cuando podía hacerse un ovillo en el pecho de su padre o el regazo de su madre. 

 

El mismo niño sincero que corrió hasta la casa de su mejor amigo cuando se enteró de que se convertiría en hermano mayor, y luego lloró y se deshizo en disculpas a sus futuros hermanos por haberlos abandonado por dos horas (tiempo que tardó en extrañarlos desde que supo de su existencia). 

 

“Nunca más los dejaré solos” Juró el castaño, con los ojos brillantes y la nariz roja, llena de mocos. 

 

Era una imagen entrañable. Makoto y Haruka junto a las cunas, mirando con curiosidad a esas pequeñas criaturas, mientras algo indescriptible y profundo nacía en su hijo mayor. Algo que parecía que nunca se rompería… 

 

...Hasta ese fatídico año nuevo. 

 

~+~

 

Muchas veces Akira se desveló pensando en si pudieron hacer las cosas diferentes. Quizás preguntarle directamente. Quizás tratar de entenderlo mejor antes de hablar. 

 

(En un rincón de su mente, una voz le gritaba que lo primero que debía hacer era controlar la furia de su hija contra su hermano mayor, pero el miedo lo detenía. Ya había herido a Makoto. No quería herir a Ran también.)

 

Cuando Makoto salió de la casa ese día, con su maleta a rastras y en completo silencio, sin que nadie lo despidiera en la puerta, algo se rompió como un vaso de vidrio. Reika lo sabía de sobra y lo corroboraba el llanto de su hijo menor, que solo quería correr a abrazar a su hermano, mientras su gemela se lo impedía a gritos. 

 

(Fue a él a quien enviaron a la casa Nanase a preguntar si Mako estaba ahí. Setsuna y Touma le preguntaron al niño si había pasado algo, ya que Haruka se había despedido rápidamente y había salido con su maleta 36 horas antes de la salida de su tren. Ren volvió lloroso y furioso y les gritó a todos -especialmente a Ran -que los odiaba por echar a Makoto-niisan. No les habló en una semana, hasta cuando la gemela tuvo que pedirle por favor, en medio del llanto, que no la abandonara él también.)

 

Akira y Reika llamaron a la familia Hazuki, a cuyos padres conocían, pero le dijeron que Nagisa no había salido de casa y que no sabía nada de sus amigos. 

 

(Era mentira. Rei y Nagisa se enteraron rápidamente de lo ocurrido, pero en vez de ir a abrazar a Makoto y consolar a los demás, decidieron quedarse en sus casas para alimentar la mentira y distraer a los adultos.)

 

Pocos se enteraron de que cuatro tickets de tren habían sido cambiados a la siguiente salida a Tokio. 

 

Nadie pudo despedirlos en la estación, cualquier movimiento los delataría. 

 

Gou lloró un ratito en la ducha por no poder darle un último abrazo a Rin (aunque lo vería un par de días después en Tokio, sabía que el abrazo lo necesitaba  en ese momento ). Su madre, Kotori, intuyó que algo andaba mal en cuanto su hijo salió corriendo con su maleta después de darle un beso rápido a cada una pero prefirió no preguntar hasta que las aguas se calmaran. 

 

Touma y Setsuna Nanase recibieron un mensaje de texto de Haruka cuando ya estaban en el tren. En su estilo, su único hijo les dijo que había habido problemas con los Tachibana y que habían decidido adelantar el retorno a la capital. “ _ Lo siento de verdad, pero esto es importante para mí _ ” se disculpó. 

 

Minato y Sakura Yamazaki sabían lo que pasaba y -aunque les había causado un shock inmenso -habían terminado aceptando que Sousuke era feliz de esa forma y que -pasara lo que pasara -nada de lo que pensaran cambiaría eso. Por eso fue la madre del moreno la única que abrazó a Makoto cuando le vio llegar con sus patéticos intentos de no llorar y de ocupar el menor espacio posible en el ancho mundo. Minato, que era un hombre alto y de mirada seria, pensó un momento qué hacer o decir y prendió un cigarro en la puerta del patio, en donde Sou pateaba un trozo de madera, incapaz de consolar a Makoto en ese estado furibundo. Cuando lo vio más tranquilo, le dijo que fuera con su “amigo” para asegurarse de que no le faltara nada. Su hijo mayor sintió cómo la mandíbula le temblaba de la impotencia e hizo su propio patético esfuerzo por no llorar. 

 

-Sé fuerte. -le dijo su padre, seco y duro, como siempre había sido. -Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

 

Sousuke entendió las 200 palabras que su padre no estaba diciendo pero que estaban ahí, tendidas como una alfombra. Entonces quiso olvidarse de ser el frío Yamazaki Sousuke, el nadador implacable y extendió los brazos a su progenitor, un mecánico experimentado que había sido criado entre grasa y posters de mujeres semidesnudas para acunarse un rato ahí y dejar que su pecho se vaciara de rabia. 

 

Minato no lo decepcionó. Tal como cuando era pequeño, lo acunó un momento eterno y parecía mentira que su muchacho fuera más alto y fuerte que él, porque ahora era de nuevo su pequeño tornado. 

 

-Mientras no se hagan daño ni dañen a otros, todo estará bien.

 

Más repuesto y limpiándose la nariz con la manga, Sousuke asintió y entró en la casa, y fue su turno de abrir los brazos a Makoto, que parecía no parar de romperse en trocitos cada vez más pequeños. 

 

~+~

 

Apenas la llegada de Rin y Haruka parecieron tranquilizar un poco a Makoto. Mientras el castaño dormía junto a su mejor amigo, Matsuoka abrió su laptop y azotó las teclas con ira mientras buscaba en la página de la línea del tren para modificar sus pasajes. 

 

Sakura-san le llevó un té con leche y un panecillo caliente y Rin entendió, en su sonrisa, que no sacaba nada con enfurecerse contra el mundo. 

 

-....Gracias. 

 

La mujer le dejó un beso en el pelo, tal como cuando era niño y lo elogió con un cálido “te has convertido en todo un hombre, Rin-chan” que puso sus orejas del color de sus ojos. Entonces sus orbes se llenaron de agua y la voz le tembló. 

 

-No es verdad… -le lloriqueó. Sakura rió y le dio un abrazo. En su maternal actitud podía ver cómo esos chicos necesitaban (en ese preciso instante) todo el cariño que se les pudiera brindar, para que no se encerraran y vivieran en permanente guerra contra el mundo. 

-Es verdad. -le insistió, acariciándole el cabello -Sou-chan y tú son hombres de los que estar orgullosos. Y estoy segura de que Makoto-kun y Haruka-kun también lo son. 

 

Sakura estuvo tentada en preguntar si Kotori estaba enterada, pero el muchacho tenía suficiente con qué mortificarse como para tener que dar respuesta a eso. 

 

-Los tickets de tren pueden cambiarse hasta 4 horas antes del viaje. -le dijo a Rin, apuntando su olvidada y maltratada laptop -Y el primer tren sale a las 6am.

 

Repentinamente, Matsuoka fue transportado a su niñez, cuando esa mujer menuda y de profundos ojos celestes lo sorprendía respondiendo todas sus preguntas. Recordaba que era un reto personal encontrar algo que Sakura-san no pudiera responder, pero ella siempre lo vencía con una frase certera y correcta. 

 

(Sakura nunca aceptaría que espiaba al niño revisando los libros de su sala o cuando le preguntaba a Sousuke en qué cosas parecía saber menos. Para Sousuke esa investigación era ridícula, su madre era profesora de primaria y eso significaba que sabía todo en el mundo. “¿Cuándo has visto que un maestro no conteste bien algo? Ríndete”.)

 

Esa noche Haruka durmió junto a Makoto y Sousuke con Rin. Sakura se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente y los descubrió a todos en la cocina a las 4am. Tachibana se veía más entero (pero demasiado roto de todas formas), con Matsuoka dormitando en su hombro. Nanase estaba cocinando y Sousuke estaba poniendo las tazas en la mesa. 

 

-Lo siento Mamá, ¿te despertamos?

 

Ella sonrió mientras sentía aprehensión y alivio por partes iguales. 

 

-Para nada Cariño. Quería sorprenderlos con el desayuno, pero me sorprendieron ustedes. 

-Vuelve a la cama, nos iremos en taxi. 

-¿Cómo te vas a ir sin darme un beso, al menos? -melosa, se acurrucó en el pecho de su hijo, logrando hacerlo sonrojar y sacando una sonrisa de los otros, incluso de Rin, que parecía a medio camino del mundo de los sueños y la mesa.

-¡Mamá!

-Siempre serás mi bebé. -se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la nariz y entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Minato venía rascándose la nuca con las lagañas pegadas en los ojos. 

 

Afortunadamente, Haru sabía usar la cafetera y había hecho toda una jarra del negro brebaje. 

 

~+~ 

 

La noticia de que Makoto partía a Canadá (acompañada de que había estado internado de urgencia hacía algunos meses) devolvió a Akira y Reika a la realidad que estaban viviendo, esa en donde no sabían de su hijo porque él no quería que ellos supieran de él y no porque estuviera demasiado ocupado o en otro país. 

 

Ran no hizo ademanes de darse por enterada, mientras Ren corrió a tomar el teléfono. Su gemela quiso impedírselo, pero Akira le ordenó permanecer en la mesa, lo que le valió una mirada dolida de parte de la muchacha. 

 

-No sé por qué guardas tanto rencor hacia Makoto, Ran. -Fue la primera vez que sacaron el tema. Reika volteó sobre su hombro con discreción,sintiendo que (de alguna forma) la valentía de su marido le estaba quitando un peso de encima.

 

La gemela no contestó. Sólo se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su dormitorio. El portazo remeció toda la casa. El llanto de Ren por descubrir que su hermano ya no tenía el mismo número de celular el rompió el corazón a los adultos. 

 

(En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que ellos tampoco sabían el nuevo número de su hijo, ni su dirección en la Gran Ciudad. Simplemente no sabían nada de su adorado Makoto.)

 

Los mails que Akira envió de vuelta al aviso no fueron contestados más que con escuetas respuestas. El hombre leyó decenas de veces toda la comunicación, buscando en ellas algún signo de apertura, alguna seña de dónde vivía o de cuando partiría o volvería. 

 

Lo único que encontró fue la firma de su correo electrónico: 

 

_ Tachibana Makoto _

_ Fisiatra y profesor de educación física.  _

_ Universidad de Tokio - Japón.  _

_ Master en medicina deportiva  _

_ Deutsche Sporthochschule - Colonia, Alemania. _

 

La última vez que su hijo le escribió, aún no recibía su título de Fisiatra. 

 

Lloró un rato, mientras Reika se bañaba. Era un pésimo padre. 

 

(Al otro lado de la puerta, Ran lloró otro poco. Luego corrió a su habitación y le envió un mensaje a su hermano: “Eres un maldito enfermo que hace sufrir a mis padres”.

El retorno del mensaje por número inexistente sólo la enfureció más.)

 

~+~

 

El punto de inflexión fue la visita de Setsuna y Touma. La mejor amiga de Reika se veía furiosa, y su marido trataba en vano de convencerla de calmarse. 

 

Setsuna estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Touma, más parecido a Haruka (aunque, la verdad, es que era más parecido a Makoto), solo se disculpaba con Akira y Reika mientras trataba de parecer tranquilo. 

 

(Las parejas se conocían hacía demasiado tiempo como para creer que eso que había en la mirada iracunda de Setsuna y los ojos medio vacíos de Touma era sólo por una pelea ocasional.)

 

-Arréglenlo. -sentenció la madre de Haruka, sin haber tocado su té, que se enfriaba insolentemente en su taza artesanal. Los Tachibana no entendieron y se miraron sin captar la idea. 

-Suna-chan, no entiendo… 

-¡Lo que sea que pase con Makoto, arréglenlo! -gritó, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

 

Akira quiso enojarse, pero solo le resultó fruncir el ceño y acomodarse los lentes sobre la nariz. 

 

-Por muy amigos que seamos Setsuna, creo que no te corresponde decirnos eso… 

-¡¿Cómo no va a corresponderme?! -gritó de vuelta -¡¿Tienen idea hace cuánto Haru no nos visita?! 

-¿Ha-Haru…?

 

Setsuna quiso gritar de nuevo, pero su marido le tomó la mano con suavidad y la invitó a sentarse. 

 

-Ustedes saben que hablar de Makoto es hablar de Haru -empezó el hombre, con la voz tan calmada como podía. -No sé… no sabemos qué pasó entre su hijo y ustedes, y créanme que no es nuestra intención entrometernos pero… Queremos ver a nuestro Haru… y eso no va a pasar hasta que ustedes se arreglen con Makoto… 

-Reika, por favor… No veo a mi hijo por más de dos días hace casi un año… Le he pedido en todos los tonos que venga, jamás he estado en su casa… Si no está en el extranjero, está fuera de Tokio o está ocupado con el restaurant… Akira… por favor… 

 

Los Tachibana trataron de argumentar que las actividades laborales de Haruka no tenían nada que ver Makoto o con ellos, pero esta vez fue Touma quien golpeó la mesa. 

 

-Para todos es difícil Akira… -le dijo, con los ojos fijos en sus manos -Estoy seguro de que Kotori y los padres del otro muchacho están tan sorprendidos como nosotros… -un silencio espeso se levantó entre ellos, ocupando todos los espacios -Si soy sincero me cuesta un poco ver a Haru a la cara… me cuesta… entender lo que pudiera estar pensando… ¡Pero lo cierto es que nunca lo he entendido del todo! Siempre pensé que lo de Mako y Haru podría ser algo más serio, y me preparé mucho tiempo para el día en que nos lo contaran, pero…. dios… nunca esperé lo que está pasando… -esta vez la mirada azul de Nanase se levantó hacia el matrimonio amigo lleno de dudas y de debilidades -pero es mi hijo… ¿qué puedo hacer? Es mi único hijo… 

 

Pasó un rato antes de que Reika aceptara que no tenían cómo contactar a Makoto, y que -según les había informado -partiría demasiado pronto a Canadá por un semestre. 

 

-Imposible que las cosas se arreglen antes de su viaje… 

-Si quieres, nosotros te contactamos con Haru o Rin… También tenemos el número de Sousuke-kun… 

 

Akira no fue capaz de decir que ellos también tenían los números. Que Makoto les había dicho (hacía mucho tiempo) en donde estaban guardados en caso de emergencia. 

 

-Hablemos mañana… por favor… 

 

~+~

 

La conversación con Haru no había sido más tensa sólo porque no había sido más larga. 

 

Reika y Akira se movían intranquilos en el tren. Pocas veces habían ido a Tokio… ni siquiera habían acompañado a Makoto cuando se mudó al terminar su educación. 

 

(Ran se había quedado encerrada en su habitación. Ren les había pedido que le dijeran a Haru-niisan que Makoto siempre sería su hermano mayor.)

 

En el camino recibieron una llamada de Kotori. Les dijo que Gou tenía una cama grande y que ella podía dormir en la habitación de su compañera de departamento. 

 

“Rin aún no vuelve de Australia y Sou-kun trabaja mucho ahora que se acercan las olimpiadas. Podrán hablar con Haru-chan tranquilos, así que, por favor, sean sinceros.”

 

La vista de Haru esperándolos en el café acordado los congeló un instante. 

 

-Tenemos que arreglar las cosas… -susurró Akira, más para él mismo que para su mujer. 

-...¿Qué haremos con Ran?

-Una cosa a la vez… una cosa a la vez… 

 

La campanilla de la puerta los acompañó cuando Nanase Haruka clavó su fría mirada azul sobre ellos. 

  
No había vuelta atrás. Era hora de tratar de recuperar a su hijo. 

 

**~Finnis~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postmortem: Esta es la tercera vez que publico este side story, ya que son 3 las web que tienen fics míos (aunque básicamente me preocupo de una sola) y la verdad es que todas las veces me duele este trozo de historia, porque siempre va a ser triste que la familia rechace a uno de los suyos.   
> Y a pesar de eso, debo avisar que NO hay continuación de esto. La historia queda aquí, con los Tachibana empezando a entender la envergadura de la cagada que se mandaron, pero nada más. Espero que les haya gustado y que se pasen por otros de mis fics. Tendré que traerme todo lo que he escrito, solo por hacer bulto.   
> Nos leemos en el siguiente fic.   
> La Rio.


End file.
